


His Masterpiece

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Image, Body Worship, Fluff, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, M/M, Praise Kink, Self-Doubt, Smut, Thranto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eli has been feeling more and more self conscious about his body image. Thrawn decides to show him what a work of art he really is.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo & Eli Vanto, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	His Masterpiece

Small. That was the demeaning word that rang through Eli Vanto’s head almost constantly, etching it’s burn into his mind the more he heard it. It was one of those words that could have a positive or negative connotation, but whenever he heard it, his shoulders fell down self consciously without even thinking. 

It had started when he was young, when he’d hear the word small, it was in reference to the harvest his parents had got from their garden, or the profit they had made that day. It was now in reference towards his physique, which was almost worse. He hadn’t expected to be the biggest man at the Academy, or the most muscular, but he didn’t want to be constantly reminded of his short stature and slim form. 

He wasn’t necessarily underfed or anything, but he was naturally a slimmer fellow, and he wasn’t the most athletic either, which made him feel even more socially awkward than he usually felt. There was one factor though that made him feel more insignificant and weak though: his roommate.

Mitth’raw’nuruodo, or Thrawn as he preferred to call him, was an interesting person to share a room with, but his alien personality aside, he was a perfect example of physical perfection. His shoulders were broad without being too large, while his stomach was completely lean, matching the taut muscles on his legs and arms. It perfectly matched the unadulterated strength he possessed that always managed to leave Eli dry mouthed and speechless. 

Despite the fact that he had grown used to the Chiss’ presence and had actually become friends with him, or at least he hoped they were friends, he had a few issues with him. One, he had developed a rather large crush on the Chiss, which made things a bit awkward at times. Two, because of the crush he was now even more self conscious about his body, which distracted him from his work as an aide and his studies quite a lot. Lastly, he had become so obsessed with keeping Thrawn from seeing his inferior physique, that he made measures to go out of his way so they wouldn’t be in the showers at the same time, and had started wearing more clothes than necessary while training. It wasn’t too noticeable, but the extra measures were a bit hard to achieve, and working out in so many layers was taking a toll on him.

Today he was standing in the large training room, going through the usual exercises with his roommate when he stepped back to catch his breath, panting heavily from still wearing his usual uniform rather than just a sleeveless top and pants like Thrawn was wearing. He could f eel sweat covering his body, and his face was beat red from the uncomfortable heat the uniform was causing.

“Perhaps you should remove your outer uniform?” A calm voice broke through his thoughts, causing him to blush as he turned around, only to be greeted by a suddenly shirtless Thrawn.

Sputtering in flustered confusion for a moment Eli finally said. “S-sir? I don’t think it’ll be necessary!” He desperately tried to look at anything but the Chiss’ well defined pectorals and abs, but was failing miserably.

Thrawn tilted his head curiously as he folded his tank top and set it aside. “Cadet Vanto, your temperature has soared to a dangerous level that could be vastly improved once you remove your unnecessary layers.” He slowly stepped closer with one hand outstretched and the other behind his back. “It is in your best interest to remove the excess layers before you overheat.”

It looked like he was reaching out to grab Eli’s shirt off of him, which made the cadet step back with a jolt, still panting from the training. 

“No!” He yelped out accidentally, clutching at his uniform for dear life until he came to his senses.

Thrawn was now looking at him with a bit of shock, before quickly settling back into a neutral expression. “Hey lets get back to sparrin’ now, sir. If that’s alright?” Eli quickly said before anything else could happen.

“Very well Cadet Vanto...” was all else that was said before they began sparring again.

Things felt odd now though, because Thrawn was obviously studying him more carefully as they practiced blocking kicks and punches. Eli felt his scrutinizing gaze every time he panted heavier than usual or wiped sweat off his brow. He tried to ignore it by working even harder in his training, but he noticed he seemed to be moving clumsily and slower than he wanted to.

“Cadet Vanto, are you sure you’re well?” Thrawn asked as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously, stopping his attacks for a moment to consider him.

“Yea I’m fine!” He said, his accent coming through more prominently almost as if he was losing his focus or control. Or as if he wasn’t aware enough to stop it.

Thrawn seemed to realize this revelation and was about to point it out when Eli began to feel odd. His legs suddenly felt weak and his head felt far too light, and suddenly the ground looked far closer than it had a moment ago. The last thing he could see as the floor came to greet him was a flash of blue as he heard his own name being called through the darkness.

A shiver woke Eli from his unintended slumber, making him wrap his arms across his chest defensively as he tried to focus on his surroundings. Blinking his eyes rapidly as an overhead light blinded him, he realized he was in his room, laying on the lower bunk as he squinted. If he was in Thrawn’s bunk, where was Thrawn?

Looking down towards his feet quickly answered his question as he saw the tall alien was crouched down on the floor at his feet, watching him intently as he tilted his head. It was a bit unnerving at first, but after Eli realized that Thrawn must have removed his shirt he became flustered.

“What...wha happened ta me?” He said with a twang, cringing a bit at himself as he crossed his arms tighter around his chest.

“You passed out from the heat and exertion of training,” Thrawn said calmly, his eyes never wavering from his face. “You fell on the floor and I brought you here to cool off. Do you require the medbay?”

Eli shook his head as he sat up slowly, groaning as his head started to swim again. “Nah...can I have some water?” Thrawn gave a brief nod before heading to the sink, getting him a small cup of water that he carefully handed him.

Eli happily drank it, but couldn’t help but notice how the Chiss male was watching him drink the water, his piercing red eyes lingering on his lips before he swallowed thickly. Eli places the cup down clumsily as his other arm tightened around his chest again, feeling extremely self conscious as he stared at the other shirtless man.

“Why do you cover yourself like that?” Thrawn asked as he frowned slightly. “Wearing too many layers made you faint earlier, and now your arm has been covering your chest persistently.”

“Because I’m too small!” He snapped, balling up his fists as he looked away. “All the other cadets, especially you, are much taller and more muscular than me. I’ve been trying to improve but it ain’t working! And I didn’t want you to see...”

He closed his eyes with a sigh, hearing something rustling next to him before he felt Thrawn’s breath on his ear. “Why did you not want me to see? You look perfect to me.” His smooth voice whispered in his ear, making the freckles Cadet gasp a bit in shock.

Did Thrawn just...?

Turning to look at Thrawn, Eli was greeted with the blue man looking down at his own lap somewhat shyly as one of his hands reached over to grab Eli’s. “Throughout my time amongst your race I can confidently say you’re the most attractive specimen of them all,” he said, weaving their fingers together as he lifted his hand. “If you wish to work on becoming more muscular I’m sure there are adequate exercises that will suit you, but I hope you are aware that I don’t view you as “small” or weak. You’re...Cadet Vanto sized, and to me that’s perfect...” he paused again to kiss Eli’s knuckles briefly, a faint purple glow dusting his cheeks as he added. “I love you Cadet Vanto.”

It almost seemed like he was debating pulling away, so without waiting to fully process the information, Eli leaned forward and kissed him softly. It was just a soft press of lips at first, his mind still racing to comprehend what his roommate had said, but as overwhelming contentment washed over him, he pressed even more eagerly into the kiss, eliciting a small gasp from Thrawn, who was quick to return the gesture without hesitation.

Pulling away once they were both breathless, Eli whispered. “Eli...you can call me Eli, sir. I love you too.”

Thrawn chuckled a bit. “Very well Eli, but you must call me Thrawn.” To which Eli nodded enthusiastically.

There weren’t many words spoken after that, because their mouths collided in a passionate kiss, their hands roaming each other greedily. Thrawn surprised Eli by whimpering and sighing quite a few times, seemingly overwhelmed just by the feeling of Eli’s hands on his ass or his tongue against his own.

Thrawn pulled away first, causing Eli to moan desperately as he felt his cool hands leave his hips. He wanted more, but the Chiss quieted him with a quick kiss before he purred. “Eli, let me show you what a piece of art you really are. Please?”

Eli gulped, nodding wordlessly as he watched his companion stand up and reach for something in a drawer. “Eli, kindly remove the rest of your clothes for me.” He heard him say, which made him blush even redder as he fumbled with his belt buckle. 

Once he pulled his pants and underwear down, he let out a groan of relief as his hard cock was freed, only folding inwardly self consciously a bit as he waited for Thrawn. His embarrassment disappeared a bit though as soon as Thrawn turned around naked, his own cock twitching a bit with interest as he regards him.

“Absolutely stunning...” Thrawn sighed as he settled in between Eli’s feet carefully setting aside a small bottle of lube as he looked him over. “I want to inform you that I only have lube because I hoped to do this one day, I haven’t been hosting guests here or self servicing.” He added, which only made Eli snicker a bit. Thrawn could be extremely adorable when he wanted to.

Carefully massaging Eli’s feet, Thrawn hummed contently as he leaned over to kiss Eli’s legs, slowly working the massage up to his thighs while the young man trembled under him. “Look at you, so responsive and soft under my touch,” he purred as he lifted his knees up to hold them. “Your legs are true works of art all their own, perfect lines and curves in all the correct places.”

Eli let out a whimper as he felt his knees being lifted up further, watching as Thrawn settled them on his shoulders as he continued his open mouthed kisses up to his hips, kissing everywhere but his swollen member. “Your skin is like the petals of a speckled flower, smooth and soft to the touch. Where your sharp hips stick out is where I want my hands to be always.”

“P-please Thrawn...” Eli whimpered again, his hips twitching as he felt his blue fingers wrap around them. “I need you...”

“In due time,” Thrawn whispered softly, placing a gentle kiss under his navel as he looked up at him with blown pupils. “There’s more to appreciate my dear.”

“Your stomach is lean, but without the hardness of abs it is soft, mesmerizing to touch,” he continued on, shuffling closer to run his hands up his sides as he kissed up his stomach. “I can feel your ribs through your gorgeous olive skin, delicate like a glass sculpture.” He reaches his chest and worked both his hands over Eli’s stiff nipples, earning a twitch of the hips from the young man. “These are two lovely jewels on your perfect chest, stiff and eager, and they cause you to make the most pleasurable of noises.”

Finally reaching his neck, Thrawn let out a possessive growl as he licked up his neck, carefully nudging pulling his arms up over his head. “These hands are rough from hard work, an admirable sight on anyone, while these arms are lean and strong, wonderfully slender.” He leaned over to hover over Eli’s face now, panting a bit from his own obvious arousal. “Your face is the most gorgeous part of you. So expressive and unique, full of youth and vigor, but with an intelligent glint in your eyes. Your skin is dusted perfectly with those freckles as you call them, like morning dew on a flower, and your hair is like that of the softest of feathers.”

Eli couldn’t contain a desperate moan as Thrawn finally kissed him, bucking up relentlessly into him as he keened. “Fuck! Please Thrawn! I need it!”

After a moment more of kissing, Thrawn sat back to open the tube of lube, coating his fingers with it as he began to trace the rim of his entrance, making Eli whimper again. “Shhh, it will be alright, but if I hurt you let me know.” A concerned loon spread over his face as he continued to slowly press in, letting one and the two fingers slip inside and he worked him open.

It wasn’t long until the Cadet was writhing under him, his cock leaking precome as he waited. After teasingly gripping Thrawn’s own cock, the Chiss man hissed and slid his fingers out, slicking himself up before he positioned himself.

He gave Eli a questioning look, so he gave a choked out. “Please Thrawn...please.” So he finally slid in slowly.

They both panted heavily as they lay there for a moment, Thrawn letting him adjust before he set a slow and rough pace, leaving them both moaning and panting. “Look at you so flushed for me...your beautiful, cock I believe you call it, already leaking. You have me trembling on edge already Eli.” Thrawn continued on, somehow still speaking coherently as they fucked faster, The freckled man under him whining unintentionally as he continued to shudder.

“You feel so tight around me, squeezing around me at the perfect times, your flushed skin glistening under me. You’re truly—“ he was interrupted by Eli though as he cried out sharply. “Thrawn! Stop taking and make me cum!”

At least Thrawn listened to that command, hurriedly closing his mouth as he focused all his single minded determination on just that. In no time Eli felt a tingle down his spine and a familiar tightness in his balls, causing him to cry out blabbering nonsense as he came all over himself. The sight must have been too much for Thrawn as well, because he let out a strangled sob and cane inside him, both of them moaning as he emptied his load.

Pulling out carefully, the blue alien grabbed some towels and wiped them both down, before slowly sliding in the bed next to his roommate, pulling the covers over them both as he snuggles him to his chest protectively. “Feeling any better?” He asked, almost sounding nervous as he looked down at his smaller companion.

“Gods yes,” Eli sighed, cuddling closer to him. “That was amazing...”

“I’m glad you think so, you truly are a masterpiece Eli.” He purred in his ear, making another shiver run through Eli’s body.

“I love you Thrawn...and thank you. You’re more of a masterpiece than me though.” He said, but Thrawn quickly interjected. “I disagree Eli, but I can see you’ll fight me on that, so let’s rest instead, my love.”

How could he argue with that? Happily closing his eyes, Eli gave his lover one more quick kid before drifting off to sleep, feeling more comfortable in his own skin than before.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this was somewhat self indulgent, but I’ve really wanted to write Thranto!  
> Let me know if it’s good!


End file.
